Stranded
by Sorrow'sCandy
Summary: Grojband becomes stranded on a deserted island somewhere in the pacific ocean after their gig on a cruise ship turned disastrous and the ship sunk. They must face the challenges of surviving with only few supplies and their wits. Will they survive long enough to get rescued? This is my first Fanfic ever so please don't be harsh. Corey/Laney story. Rated T for some strong language.
1. It was perfect

**Author's Notes:**

Hello Everyone I'm Sorrow'sCandy, but it's easier to just use Sorrow so that's what I'll use. I just wrote this idea and since I've been reading a lot of fanfics lately I thought I would give it a go myself. Please review and tell if you like it. Also I'm new to the whole uploading process so I hope I did this right. If anyone does see any mistakes, I did spell check and re-read this, please tell me.

**Chapter 1-**

**Corey POV-**

"Oh no, no, no, no!" This could not be happening right now. Everything was perfect, we were perfect.

"Um, Corey?" I hear Kin behind me and turn to look at his face. His face, full of fright and uncertainty. He points towards Laney on the opposite corner of the raft and my heart sinks as I see her holding her knees to her chest and shivering.

Then I hear her slight whimpers. "Corey, go" Kon whispers to me and I make my way towards her. "Hey Lanes?" I say and see her jerk up at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah Core?" She says wiping tears from her face.

"Um, I just wanted to see if you were okay." I hesitate taking a look at her eyes, frightful like Kin's. "Are you?" I ask her.

"Yeah don't worry about me I'm fine. Right now we need to find a way to reach the other rafts." As her last words reach my ears I look around but all I see is darkness and the slowly fading gleam of the burning, sinking ship. "Oh no" I say under my breath. We've drifted too far.

"Kin! Kon! Find something we could use to paddle." I shout and see them spring up and start looking. I look at all three of them and know that I have to be a strong leader, more now.

"Hey Corey! Will this work?" I turn to see Kon holding up two small paddles questioningly.

"That's Perfect Kon! Hand me one and let's start paddling towards the cruise ship." he does as I ask and gets ready to begin paddling.

"Hold on Corey, give me the paddle I'll do it. I'm stronger anyways." He jokingly flexes his muscles making me laugh. "Besides," He says pointing towards Laney.

I quickly turn to look at Lanes and see her staring at the cruise ship. She seems calm and my heart begins to skip a beat.

"Hey, Core?" She says and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I answer after regaining some of my composure.

"Do... Do you think... anyone... you know..." She hesitates for a second but I know what she means. "Died?" I say and she gives me a small nod.

"That's not important right now Lanes. All that matters is that we're okay." I say but the thought lingers in my mind.

"Okay." Lanes says and I turn to look at Kin and Kon paddling steadily.

"You know that was my favorite keyboard!" Kin says abruptly.

"Yeah but you have like 4 more at home, calm down." Kon calmly retorts and I can't help but feel happy that they're so composed.

I look at the ship but it doesn't seem to be any closer than it was when Kin and Kon began paddling. Maybe It's just my mind playing tricks on me or a nightly illusion. What time is it anyways? Hmmm... Let's see it was around 10 when the engine exploded. Maybe it's 11 now.

"Um... Core?" I hear Lanes voice call me but I'm too caught up in my own thoughts.

"Corey!" I turn to look at her and my eyes grow wide as I see the biggest wave I've ever seen in my whole life heading straight for us.

Only one thought comes to my mind at that moment.

Shit

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, whew! I hope you all liked it. Do review with some creative criticism I'd much appreciate it. I'll update When I get at least 3 reviews. I'm not shooting high , I know, I just want some feedback. Also, was the chapter too short? Should I do longer? I could try. Oh, and this is my first time writing in first-person POV so I'm not great at it. Thanks for reading. X3


	2. Hits and Stupid Ideas

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! I'm so happy that people like my story. Thank you to Miner49er49, Hatsune Miku321, kburdick32, Bkpike and Amethyst Kitsune for reviewing you don't know how happy it made me feel. Okay so in this chapter I changed the POV's a couple of times. Tell me if you guy's like it. Also, 2 seconds after I uploaded my first chapter I was like "Oh Crud" because I didn't do a disclaimer. I'm trying not to get sued here. So here it is-

**Disclaimer**- Sorrow'sCandy does not, nor has ever, own Grojband or any of it's respectable characters. All right's reserved to whoever does.

**Chapter 2-**

**Laney POV-**

I saw Corey look as surprised as I felt. What are we going to do now? We're so far away from the rest of the rafts and we can't possibly make it to them in time.

"Core hold my hand!" As the words leave my mouth I realize it sounds weird and see Corey look dumbfounded but there is no time for awkwardness.

"Huh?" is all he says so I quickly take his hand and run over to Kin and Kon who are now wide eyed staring at the in coming wave giant.

"Come on guys! Kin take my hand!" I say giving Kin my free hand. "Kon take Corey's hand then take Kin's hand and hold on tight!" Almost as soon I finish saying those last word I feel the wave tower over us and begin to crash.

"Hold your breath!" I hear Corey's voice and it brings me a feeling of calm but then it's ripped away as we are hit with the full force of the wave.

**Corey POV-**

As I feel the wave begin to hit us both my hands tense up and clamp onto Laney's hand and Kon's hand.

I know I have to hold on tight because our lives might just depend on it. And I couldn't bare to lose Lanes... or Kin or Kon.

I begin to kick furiously trying to reach the surface, the stars and moon shining above. I never thought I'd be so happy to see the moon and it's many star companions. Even if it is through a wall of water.

As I kick I can feel the weight of everyone else. Man I hope they didn't faint or something.

Then I feel the weight lessen and take a look down to see Lanes kicking with all her might, then Kon starts kicking, then Kin starts and it becomes a lot easier. I can feel a sense of relief wash over me for a second.

Then my mind abruptly snaps back to the severity of our situation. To my sudden lack of breath, my pounding heart, my clenched hands, my kicking legs.

That's when I feel the barrier of water breaking as I reach the surface.

All my other thoughts vanished, my mind focused on one thing and one thing only.

Air

**Laney POV-**

I gasped as my head broke the water's surface. Man I nearly ran out of air.

I look down at my hands to see they're still tightly clasped onto Corer's and Kin's hands. I almost let go of Corey but then he just held my hand so tightly.

"Is everyone okay?" I hear Corey over the sound of panting coming from Kin, Kon and I.

"I'm good" "Me too" I'm glad Kin and Kon are okay.

"Lanes, what about you?" Corey asks giving my hand a slight squeeze.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reassure him with a light smile. I don't think anyone could make me smile at a time like this other than Corey. I'm glad he's not hurt.

"Do any of you guys see the cruise ship?" Kin says looking around and I begin to do so as well.

"I don't" Kon states and we all become aware of the painful fact. There really is no ship anywhere in sight.

"Oh no guys! What do we do now?" Kin sounds a bit frantic. Can he swim? Wait, can I swim?!

Oh, of coarse I can. I mentally facepalm my self. This stupid salt water must be messing with my brain.

"We should try to see if we can find the boat." Kon suggests a solution but I don't see how we could find the boat. I mean it's dark and the boat probably already sank anyways.

I notice Corey has been quite for a while now. "Um Corey? Are... Are you okay?"

"Yeah Lanes. I'm fine" I hear his words but I don't believe him. His voice just doesn't have the same spunk it did a couple of minutes ago. Did he finally realize how grave our situation is right now?

"What should we do then?" I ask mostly to my self but loud enough so everyone can hear me.

"Well... I think we should just flow with the current and conserve energy until we reach land or we're rescued." Kin stupidly suggests. I can't believe he just wants to float here. That's like falling into a pit of hungry lions and just sitting there.

I can feel rage burning inside me. Then I just explode on him.

"What do you mean just flow with the current?"I let go of both their hands and stare daggers directly at Kin.

"Um... I only meant... you know." I can see he's trembling. He better be, coming up with such stupid, absurd ideas.

"No Kin, I don't know. Tell me." Honestly how can he think we should just do that?

"Well..." He tries to speak but I don't want to hear it. I'm so angry I think the water around me is starting to boil.

"Wait, I have a better idea. Let's just stop moving and sink to the bottom. I mean why not? Right?! It's just as good as your plan!" I'm huffing now and try crossing my arms but I immediately begin to sink. Great! Now I feel stupid.

**Corey POV-**

Wow. Laney. She's so... Feisty. I like it. Wait... _What!? _No get out of my head you stupid thoughts. I tilt my head like trying to get water out of your ear.

I turn to look at the sunrise, away from Laney. I can feel my face getting hot. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kon smirking at me but a quick glare gets rid of his smug face. Then I hear him chuckle.

What a smug bastard. I don't care what he thinks or what faces he makes at me. I know Laney is my friend and that's all she'll ever be. Not like she would ever go for a guy like me anyways. She's just too perfect and beautiful. _Ugh! _Stupid thoughts!

I have to get my mind off of this. Maybe I should check on Kin. Laney did say some harsh stuff. Kinda.

"Hey Kin?" I swim over to him but he doesn't even turn to look at me. "Um... Are you okay?" He looks a bit shaken up, but right now who isn't.

"Yeah, I just... It's just... I'm usually the one with the good ideas." Poor Kin, It must stink to have such high standards for your self.

"Oh come on Kin. You don't always have to have the good ideas. I have some too sometimes you know." I feel stupid after that last comment. I'm trying to make him feel better not make my self seem better.

"I know but..." There's a moment of silence between us. "How did I not think of sinking to the bottom?!" _Wait_... Is he really?

"It's such a good idea! We could sink to the bottom then just walk back to land." I can see the grin forming on his face as he gets this 'genius' idea of his. Like I said, not always the idea guy.

"Okay..." I let out a sigh. "Kin?" I look at him in the eyes. "Yeah" He says still exited "One problem with that plan of yours." I think this whole situation is getting to everyone's heads. "And what would that be?" I can't believe he hasn't gotten it yet.

"Well, We can't breath underwater." The grin vanishes faster than I can blink.

"Oh, OH YEAH! Ha Ha Ha!" He starts laughing, now I know this is getting to his head. "Um... you okay there?" I ask slightly frightened.

"Wah?" Thank goodness, he finally stopped with that weird laugh. "It's just I realize now that it's a stupid idea. But it wasn't _my _stupid idea." Okay... I still don't see why he laughed.

I start to swim away a bit disturbed by his... situation.

This is going to be a long night...

**Author's Notes: **

Okay. I made this one longer just how you asked. I hope you all like it. Please review It really makes me happy seeing how much people like this story. Tell me if you like feisty Laney. I always see her in fanfics as weak and crying so I thought she would be more like this. I'm not going to put a review goal this time, but I will update tomorrow (August 8th) Promise :D


	3. Navigation and Thoughts

**Author's Notes:**

Hello! Like I promised, another update! I'm so happy everyone likes this. Okay so I know when I read stories I love long chapters. So I'm going to try to make chapters as long if not longer than the last one. I hope you like it. Now let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer-** Sorrow doesn't own Grojband or any of it's respected characters.

**Chapter 3-**

**Laney POV -**

Stupid Kin. Why is he laughing like an idiot? Oh wait... Because he is one! I swear sometimes these guys just drive me crazy. Mostly Kin and Kon they can be wild sometimes and they hit my buttons.

Corey drives me crazy too. But I like when he drives me crazy. I know he probably doesn't mean a lot of the things he does or says.

"Hey Laney?" I feel a hand touch my shoulder and turn to look at Kon's concerned expression.

"Yeah what do you want kon?" It's hard to see his face, or anyone's face, since it's so dark. If it wasn't for the full moon today and the billions of stars above us I don't think I would be able to see anything.

"Well... Don't you think you were too hard on Kin?" Really I mean look at him! He looks like he's having the time of his life right now.

"No, not really. Look at him, he's laughing like a maniac by himself." Come to think of it. That's kind of weird. I hope he's okay.

"Guys, Kin is kind of freaking me out. I think the salt water went to his head or something." Corey came to us with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, I think it is." Maybe we should start swimming." Kon suggests and I guess there's nothing else to do.

"Alright, but where do we swim to?" I see them start to look around and I do the same but it's futile. I can't see more than 5 feet in front of me.

"Do any of you guys know anything about navigating with the stars?" Corey asks us and I remember learning a bit about it from the last time I went on vacation.

"I think I might know a bit. Hmm... Give me a sec." Let's see... Yeah... Uh hmm... Okay... Oh yeah there it is.

"Have any ideas Lanes?" Corey asks me and I finally know what to do.

"Okay, so I have no idea what these stars mean." I can hear them sigh but I'm not done talking. Come on, have some faith.

"Hey hold on. I wasn't done. See there?" I point towards the constellation Orion and they both nod.

"Okay so Orion's belt is the three stars see them?" They nod in agreement but I can tell their still confused.

"The first star in Orion's belt rises in the East and sets in the West. That's our guide since it's the most accurate way of finding true East or West." Wow I didn't even know I knew this. I guess all that crap about survival instinct isn't such crap after all.

"So what does all that tell us?" Asked Kon and I knew he hadn't gotten it yet.

"Well, you see we're in the Pacific Ocean so if we head East we should reach land in no time."I hope I'm right. I haven't seen a world map in like forever.

"Alright so which way is East?" Corey asks and I glare at him. Did he really not pay attention to what I just said?

"Well, if you would have listened you would know it's that way." I point to the obvious East. Then Corey and Kon look at the star then East. "Oooh," They both say in unison.

Finally, I thought I would have had to spell it out for them. "Okay So Kon go get Kin and let's get going before my legs start to hurt more than they already do." Coreys tells Kon and he swims over to Kin who stopped laughing but seems a bit shaken up. I can't really blame him, who isn't right now.

**Kon POV - **

I'm so confused right now. Which way did she say was East again. Ugh! It's just too confusing. "Hey Kin Laney says if we head East we should reach land quickly." I hope Kin doesn't go completely bonkers. It hasn't even been that long. Has it?

"Alright Kon let's get going my legs are starting to cramp from all his treading water." He seems to be back to normal.

"Hey Kin are you... you know... feeling okay?" I ask him out of genuine concern. He is my brother after all we have to care for each other. Aside from that he's my twin brother we have a special connection. With some fun powers.

"Yeah I'm good, just kind of stressed." I hear him but I know it's something else. My twin-tuition is telling me so.

"Alright," I decide not to make anything of it. For now. "Let's go tell Corey and Laney we should go." We begin to swim over to them but stop when we see they're having one of those awkward moments again.

"Oh boy. Let's go before it get's all sappy." I pretend to barf and Kin laughs. "Agreed," he says and we head over to Corey and Laney.

**Corey POV - **

"You know Lanes... I'm uuh..." Why is my throat so dry? It's probably just the salt water. Yeah, that's it. No way it's because of Lanes. Oh crap she's looking at me. Do something!

"You what Core?" She said and I feel this knot in my stomach. "I uuh... I'm glad you're-I mean we're okay." what the hell is going on with me?! Get it together Corey Riffin! God damn salt water is getting to my head now.

"Are you alright Core? You seem a little... um... weird." She noticed crap. Wait why do I care. I don't care and that's that.

**Laney POV - **

"I'm not weird. I'm just a little... uh... tired! Yeah that's it. I'm tired from all this kicking we've been doing." Of coarse, he's just tired. What was I thinking anyways. I'm one of the dudes anyways. Come to think of it I'm tired too.

"Anyways, how long do you think we've been out here?" I snap out of my thoughts and instantly remember I've been wearing a watch this whole time. I mentally facepalm my self for being so forgetful.

"Let me just check." I look at my watch and go wide eyed as I see it's nearly 2 A.M. "Wow we've been out here for so long. It's almost 2." I hear Corey silently say 'whoa'

"Oh look here come Kin and Kon. Let's get swimming guys!" I guess it's time to go. This was actually the most fun I've since the boat sank. Not like there is much competition for that title.

We start swimming off due East and I find it's easier to swim doggies style with my back flat with the water and my arms and legs paddling. I might not be going very quickly but it's not as tiring.

**Corey POV - **

Lanes is swimming really weirdly. I think she's swimming like a dog. It is kind of odd but she looks really cute doing it. I can feel my cheeks begin to heat up so I look away.

What is wrong with me lately. Ever since I saw Lanes swimming in the cruise ship pool I've been having these really weird thoughts. Just seeing her in her two piece swim suit. Everytime I see her in a swim suit I remember she's not one of the guys, but a girl. That's when I get all weird, I guess the right word is awkward.

Just like earlier, the way her clothes stuck to her. That drove me crazy. It just made my mind go all fuzzy and my stomach knot up.

Ugh! I have to stop thinking like this! She's just my friend. She's my best friend, I could never risk losing her.

**Kin POV - **

'hey Kon look over at Corey.' I use our twin-telepathy to talk to Kon.

'He's just staring at Laney. He's so clueless. Everyone knows Laney has a crush on him.' I chuckle knowing that it's so painfully true.

'Yeah I feel kind of bad for him. And for Laney. He's clueless and she is too, to some level.' Kon and I look at Corey and smirk but he doesn't seem to notice. Being too caught up in his Laney thoughts.

**Author's Notes:**

Yay another chapter successfully completed. I hope you all enjoy it. Corey's Laney thoughts make me laugh sometimes. Tell me if you like Corey's Laney thoughts. Review, Follow, and favorite please it really makes me happy :D Also I have no idea how to navigate with stars so I just looked up some stuff real quick. If it's not accurate I'm sorry I tried my best. Okay so writing these chapters is harder than I thought. So I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm aiming for it to be tomorrow so just be patient with me :D Thank you for reading Bye!


	4. No more doggy padle

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone. I'm so super sorry for not updating in such a long time. It's because my parents wouldn't put the internet on because since I started school they wanted to make sure I got good grades, which I am :D But from now on I'll try to update more I've decided to put the date of when I upload each chapter so you all can kind of see when I update. Maybe...

**11/9/2013**

Okay I'm done now read on! :D

Disclaimer - Sorrow doesn't own Grojband or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 4:**

**Corey POV - **

We've been swimming for what has probably been hours. The sun is beginning to rise to our right. Wait! Our right!?. Crap I think we're going the wrong way. "Hey Lanes?"

"Yeah Core?" I bet Lanes knows if the sun does rise in the east. "Do you know where the sun rises from?" I see her think for a moment.

"I think it's from the East. Why do you ask?" Aw man, We have been swimming the wrong way.

"Well the sun is over there." I point to my left. "And if that's east. Then we've been going North for a while now." She gasped at the realization and I know we're so screwed right now.

"Hey guys look over there!" I turn to look at Kin and see he's point to his left. As I focus my eyes to where he's pointing I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's land!

"It's land!" Laney says reading my mind. "Rocking news guys let's get there quick!" Kon shouts excitement eminent in his voice. I don't blame him I am beyond relived at this point.

I could feel the adrenaline run through my veins giving me strength I thought I had long since lost in this wretched ocean. I feel the burst of strength drive me towards the stretch of land barely visible in the horizon.

**Laney POV - **

I see it but I can't believe it! Is this some mirage. No, it can't be the other guys can see it too. Right?

"Guys do you see that aswell?" I ask them but they're already swimming with all their might towards the land. I guess they can see it too. Wait! I'm being left behind!

"Hey! Wait up!" Ugh! I'm so tired right now. Or atleast I was, I can feel new found energy. But we're so far away! No! I can't be negative now. This is the most positive thing that has happened since last night.

By now I'm swimming with all my might like an Olympic swimmer. No more doggie paddle for me. Now is the time to go at it, I've been out here long enough.

***5 minute transition***

Okay! I'm really beat now. I hadn't realized this land was so far away. How can Corey still be going at it so strongly. He really is amazing. Just seeing him gives me strength to go on.

"Can we slow down for a bit?" I hear Kon say and that's the most sensible thing I've heard him say for the longest time.

"Yeah that's a good idea, I'm beat." I agree with him and slow down to his pace. "Yeah me too I feel like I'm about to die." Kin slows down and swims with us.

"Corey come on just slow down a bit it's still far." I try to convince him to slow down but he doesn't seem to.

"What?! How could I slow down now! I'm sick and tired of this ocean!" I barely make out what he's saying because he's so far ahead of us.

I hear Kin and Kon sigh simultaneously "Just let him go Laney. You know once he gets and idea there's no way to even shove reason into his thick skull." I guess he's right. It's always like this when Corey gets and idea.

**Corey POV - **

I'm almost there. Just a little bit more. "Come on guys we're nearly there! You can't give up now!" I'm not sure they heard me but I'm not stopping to find out. Not when I'm this close! I just want to get out of this hellish situation.

"Corey!" I hear Lanes yell my name and I linger for a second. Maybe I should wait. It would be that much more satisfying to arrive on land as a group.

As I see them making their way towards me I see that Kin is not with them. That's weird, I could have sworn I heard him say something just a second ago. "Hey guys? Where's Kin?" I decode to ask.

"He said he was going to go underwater for a second to take a 'break'. I don't know how that's working out for him." I hear Lanes' sarcastic remark and a smile slides onto my lips.

Wait? What was that! I just felt something bump my leg. Oh hell. I hope it's not a shark! "Um... Guys I felt something brush my left!" I start to kick my legs wildly in an effort to scare away what ever bumped against my leg..

"Something bumped against your Wha-Ahhhh!" Oh no! "Laney what's wrong?" Kon asks her.

"Something just bumped my leg!" Oh crap! I think it's a shark. Wait why am I thinking this! "Shaaark!"

**Kin POV - **

Ugh. First I get something in my eyes and can't see. Now I keep bumping into things. I never thought going under would be so troublesome. I'm done with this.

I surface just in time to hear Corey yell 'Shaaark!' What?! Where!

"Shark?! Where! Don't let it eat me!" I hear Kon hysterically yell. "What?! What happened?!" I'm confused and going frantic. Someone needs to explain now!

"Well, Something bumped into Corey then something bumped into Laney." Oh... 'Oh... Well It wasn't a shark."

"What?" Corey and Laney both stopped freaking out and shouted simultaneously. "Well see I got something in my eyes so I couldn't see. Then I started bumping into things. So you know. Rawr... I'm your shark I guess." I smile sheepishly knowing they might just kill me now.

"Oh well..." Corey starts and he seems to be calm. Laney... She wasn't as calm. "You made me almost pee my self you big idiot!" Oh crud!

She start swimming quickly towards me with flames in her eyes. And I mean literally, I could see them burning instead of her pupils. Why am I staring at her I should run!

"Come back here you!" Oh no I think she's getting closer.

**Laney POV - **

Stupid Kin! Making me look like an idiot infront of Corey. I going to get him for that!

"You can't get away from me!" I yell at him and see him speed up. Oh no he doesn't.

"I'm sorry I didn't know!" Like hell he didn't know. "Oh of coarse you didn't know." I swim faster and he does too.

**Corey POV - **

Wow... Laney is so... Wow. "Come on Corey! Let's stop Laney before she kill Kin." Kon snaps me out of my transe on Laney, "Alright, we should hurry." Aww... I wish I could have oogled at her more. Wait?! Oogle? God Dammit Corey. We went through this already!

"Come on Corey!" Oops! Forgot about Kin! "Coming!" I swim with all my might to try to catch up with Kin, Kon, and Laney.

"Laney! Calm down please It wasn't my fault. I swear I didn't mean to!" I can hear Kin pleading to Laney but she doesn't seem to take in any of it.

I can't help but chuckle, Laney isn't usually like this. She must be so messed up from this ocean. "Hey Kon, do you think Lanes is actually going to hurt Kin?" I have to say I am slightly concerned for Kin's safety.

"Nah! She wouldn't do that... Would she?" Thanks a lot Kon, you really reassured me. "We should hurry!" We start swimming towards where Kin and Laney were swimming but they were gone.

"Um... Where did they go?" Kon just read my mind. "I don't know." I start looking around the shore of the now immense island. Wow... When did we get this close? " They're probably already on land." I say then I see then run across the shore.

"What?! They got on with out us. Not cool guys!" Kon yells out and goes full speed towards the shore only meters away. "Hey! Now you're leaving me!" I say but Kon is too far gone now.

As I swim towards the shore a sense of relief fills my body and heart. Then I feel the sweet sand through my toes and I just want to collapse on the dry sand. How do these guys have so much energy left. I look around and see Kon frolicking with Laney and Kin, who are no longer playing cat and mouse.

As I lay on the beach I can't think of anything that could make this moment any better. We're finally out of that hell-on-earth ocean and on nice dry land. It just feels so unreal, Everything is once again perfect.

Well, almost perfect.

**Author's Notes:**

:D Cliffhangers! I mean you can't have a good story with out cliffhangers, Right? I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, favorite and/or follow. I will put up next chapter as soon as I'm done with it. Bye!


End file.
